


Az Enterprise Kulb, vagyis ahol úgy esik, hogy Jim feledékeny, Bones egy alávetett és Spocknak BDSM kulbja van

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Asztal alatti szopás, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Butt Plugs, Domináns/Alávetett Dinamika, Exhibitionism, Fenékdugasz, Fluff and Smut, Fluff és Smut, Félig-nyilvános szex, Gags, M/M, Magamutogatás, McSpirk - Freeform, Passzív Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornó történet nélkül, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Szopás, Szégyentelen Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, anális szex, bdsm club, dom/sub dynamic, Öklendezés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Jim egy hivatásos domináns, de biztonságot és garantált fizetést akar elérni Az Enterprise által, ami egy híres BDSM klub. A szobatársa (és szeretője) Bones sikeresen összehoz neki egy intejút a tulajdonossal, Spockkal. Vagyis az a történet, amiben úgy esik, hogy Spock Bones pasija egy nyílt kapcsolatban, Jim Bones másik szeretője, és Jim azt hiszi, hogy Bones átlagos, és nem tévedhetett volna nagyobbat.Vagy, oké, ez egy szégyentelen McSprick hármas mocsok, egy gyenge törekvéssel arra, hogy cselekményt is tartalmazzon.





	Az Enterprise Kulb, vagyis ahol úgy esik, hogy Jim feledékeny, Bones egy alávetett és Spocknak BDSM kulbja van

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssiaInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Enterprise Club, Or The One Where Jim Is Oblivious, Bones Is A sub, And Spock Owns A BDSM Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027636) by [AlyssiaInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland). 



Jim nagyon, nagyon akarta ezt az állást. Az Enterprise volt ez egyik legjobb presztízzsel rendelkező BSDM klub a szakmában, és a biztonság, amivel a dominánsok biztos, hogy több klienshez és jobb fizetéshez juthatnak. Imádta a munkáját, komolyan; ugyanakkor, San Francisco egy drága hely volt.  
Igazából azon kapta magát, hogy összeköltözik a lakótársával, Bonessal egy olyan lakásba, amit ketten béreltek. Már akkor összeköltöztek, mikor Jim a városba jött, az együttélésből nagyon gyorsan flört és csevegés lett, és sokkal tovább is jutottak már, mint Jim valaha gondolta volna, hogy olyasvalakivel jut, akinek olyan heteró melója van, mint az orvos. Bones a balesetin dolgozott és a sokszor extrém munkaidőit Jim isteni áldásnak fogta fel, hiszen még sosem talált egy olyan lakótársat, aki nem nyavalygott volna állandóan a lehetetlen munkaórái miatt. Itt pedig hála istennek megszűnt ez, mivel mind a ketten istentelen órákba tudtak munkába menni, ha a helyzet úgy kívánta. Jim nem bánta; Bones figyelmes volt és habár néha időnként lobbanékony is, de a flörtöléssel nem volt baja.  
Mikor már a flörtölgetés már kezdett komolyra fordulni, Jim komolyan elkezdett azon gondolkodni, hogyan is működhetne egy kapcsolat közte és a hétköznapi doktor között. Ezek a kérdések s kétségek gyorsan ki lettek verve a fejéből, mikor az említett egész komolyan elmagyarázta neki, hogy ő nyitott kapcsolatban él egy másik férfivel és a kommunikáció nagyon fontos neki, ha Jim szexet is szeretne a kapcsolatukba építeni. Jim majdnem kiköpte a kávéját, és Bones forgatta a szemét, miközben Jim igyekezett nem megfulladni. Miután Jim befejezte a fuldokolást vigyorogva egyik lábfejét Bones combjai közé csúsztatta, csak hogy lássa, milyen hatást ér el vele.  
A szex, amit ez eredményezett forró volt és csupán felszínesen átlagos, vagyis annyira átlagos, amennyire Jim kibírta, hogy az maradjon. A domináns stílusan átszivárgott a szexéletükbe is, de Bones nem úgy tűnt, mint aki ezt bánja. Nem akard ki sem azon, hogy Jim továbbra is fogadott klienseket és azon sem, hogyha a BDSM eszközök előkerültek Jim egy táskája mélyéről és így a szeme elé kerültek. Még meg is próbálta felhozni a témát egy pár alkalommal, de Jim csak legyintett, mert megvoltak a saját maga határai, amiken belül ő kényelmesen érezte magát, még akkor is, ha egy nagyon vonzó és meglepően nyitott délvidéki doktor boncolgatta a lehetőséget.  
Megemlítette Bonesnak, csak olyan átlagosan ebéd közben, hogy találni akar egy állandó BDSM klubbot, és elhelyezkedni ott, mint hivatásos domináns és nem is igazán számított rá, hogy választ kap majd a megjegyzésére. De ezután, miután visszajött egy klienstől, még mindig a szűk bőrnadrágjában és a laza felsőjében, amit utazáshoz vett csak fel Bones két bögre kávéval a kezében várta, és azt mondta neki, üljenek le, mert beszélniük kell, bakker.  
Jim arra számított, hogy a kávé egy bocsánatkérő „Nem hiszem, hogy tovább tudom ezt csinálni” vagy egy „Bocsánat, de a pasim és én már csak exkluzívak vagyunk” kávé lesz. Amire nem számított az az, hogy Bones egy Enterprise - névjegykártyát ad neki és mélyen elpirulva közli vele, hogy szerzett neki egy állásinterjút. Jimnek, nos, olyan sok kérdése lett volna de Bones szokatlanul hallgatag volt. Egyszerűen azt mondta neki, hogy a pasija ott dolgozott és többre is rájönne, ha elmenne arra az istenverte meghallgatásra.

***  
Szóval, itt volt, félig kíváncsiságból, félig pedig egy biztos állás utáni erős vágyból. Bizonytalanul a dress-code-ban végül a szokásos, szűk bőrnadrágja és a bakancsa mellett döntött és mé egy sötét-arany színű, feszülős pólóban. A biciklis dzsekije félbehajtva lógott a térdén, ahogy ott ült a plüss fotelben, és tevékenyen alkalmatlannak és idegesnek érezte magát, miközben várta, hogy valami történjen. Nyugtalomra kényszerítette magát, és figyelte az embereket, akik elhaladtak; többnyire személyzet, akik a klub nagyobb termei vagy kisebb szobák között ingáztak.  
***  
Látta, ahogy egy magas, szőke nő, aki egy hihetetlenül rövid, kék ruhát és egy fehér bőr-bakancsot viselt kecsesen belecsúsztatta az ujjait a fehér, latex kesztyűjébe és bevitt egy nagyobb terembe magával egy ezüst dobozt. Egy kicsit vigyorgott ezen; a nő egyértelműen egy domináns volt, aki az orvosi szerepjátékokra specializálódott. Egy alacsonyabb, szőke nő vagy ötször átvágtatott az előcsarnokon és mindig más papírokat szorongatott a kezében és maga elé motyogott miközben mérgezett egér módjára fel s alá rohangált, és aligha nézett a férfire, miközben átnyújtotta neki a szerződéseket és űrlapokat.  
\- Köszönöm. Jim vagyok – ajánlotta fel Jim a kézfogást, miután átadta a nőnek a kitöltött papírokat.  
\- Rand. Köszönöm, most kérem, bocsásson meg, de van egy klub, amit üzemeltetnem kellene, és a táncosok színpadjának a világítása megint befuccsolt – ajánlott egy gyors mosolyt viszonzásul majd megpördült a sarkán és már el is vágtatott egy másik terembe, pont úgy, mint ahogy előkerült.  
A következő alkalommal, mikor keresztülment az előcsarnokon két férfi követte: az egyik egy létrát cipelt, a másik pedig egy dobozt, amiben láthatóan méretre gyártott villanykörték voltak. A papírjáról ellenőrizte a villanykörtéket, egyesével utána pedig jelölgetett valamit, aztán megint, és megint és Jim erre rosszallóan fintorgott. Tudta, hogy mekkora munka egy egyéni melót üzemeltetni, hát mekkora lehet egy professzionális klubbot.  
Végre, egy igazán szexi nő közelített felé. Hibátlan, sötét bőre volt és egy fekete és vörös bőrszerelést viselt, ami egy klasszikus dominánssá tette őt.  
\- Jim Kirk? – érdeklődött egy valahogy ragadozó mosollyal. A pillantása el is bizonytalanította volna még őt is, ha előtte nem nézett volna a többi várakozón végig.  
\- Én vagyok – állt fel és kinyújtotta a kezét, amit a nő határozottan megszorított.  
\- Uhura. Spock hamarosan fogadni fogja, de most jelenleg még egy alárendelttel van – magyarázta neki, miközben bevezette a személyzet. – Felajánlottam, hogy elmagyarázom a helyzetet és eltöltöm önnel a várakozási időt, amennyiben szeretné megvárni, hogy Mr. Spock teljesen szabad legyen.  
\- Nem, nem, szeretnék bemenni, természetesen, csak ha mind a ketten rendben vannak ezzel – mosolygott Jim biztatóan.  
Azt tippelte, hogy az alárendelt egy kissé magamutogatás kedvelő lehetett; ez megmagyarázta, hogy miért nem a klubban volt – elég nehéz lenne magamutogatónak lenni, ha az egész szekciókra volt osztva. És ezen kívül ez bíztató volt, hogy már is választási lehetőség elé állítják, nem kényszerítik, de azért erős utalás is volt a kérdésben.  
\- Jó választás – bökte oda a nő, ahogy egy ajtó felé nyúlt. Bekopogott és visszafordult Jim felé. – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy élvezni fogja az interjút. Sok szerencsét!  
\- Köszönöm…? – mosolygott Jim óvatosan rá, a nő pedig kacéran visszamosolygott rá miközben kinyitotta az ajtót és amint belépet rögtön be is zárta mögötte.  
***  
Jim körbenézett a szobában és magába fogadta a magas és széles falakat, amin gazdagon lógtak a kötelékek és egyéb játékok. A padló ehhez mérten pedánsan polírozott volt, székekkel, egy asztallal és még egy  sybiannal  is megpakolva. Az egész teret csillogó fémcsíkok szegélyezték, amelyek végül a királyian zöld szőnyegig futottak le a falon, amint most Jim is állt. A szoba közelebbi része gazdagon volt bútorozva forró égövi, sötét fából készült bútorokkal és egy kicsi magánbár volt felhúzva a nemes bútorok mögött. A szoba másik felében egy zölddel bevont kanapé görbült félkörbe előtte pedig sötét fából készült, zöld bevonatos székek álltak ott, ahová már nem ért el a hatalmas sarokülő.  
A sarokülő közepén egy férfi ült, a haja művészien kócos, a szemei élénken és gyönyörűen barnák és a parancsoló aura csak úgy szikrázott körülötte. Egy fekete pólót viselt egyik karjára pedig egy kék, a másikra pedig zöld selyemszalag volt kötözve bonyolult csomózásban, egyértelműen hirdetve magabiztos tudását etéren. A hegyes fülei és a bőrének zöldes színe egyértelművé tette, hogy vulkáni volt, amit Jim egyszerre talál meglepőnek is, meg nem is. Habár a vulkániakról köztudott volt, hogy nagyon visszafogottak, de hallott már elég pletykát a szexualitásukról, és abból a kevésből ítélve, amit eddig tudott, a vulkáni dominánst bőven nem érezte szakmaidegennek. Nem látta sehol sem az alávetettet. A vulkáni Jim felé bólintott.  
\- Ön bizonyára James. Kérem, foglaljon helyet – mondja a férfi és az előtte lévő ülőhelyekre mutat és Jim azonnal el s foglalja a vele szemben lévőt. – Spock vagyok.  
\- Hívjon Jimnek – mosolygott. – El sem tudom mondani, hogy milyen izgatott vagyok, hogy itt lehetek.  
\- Azt hiszem, éppen most tette meg – emelte fel egyik szemöldökét Spock és Jim kihallotta a vidámságot a szavak mögül. Nevetett.  
\- Valóban!  
\- Tehát, Jim – kezdte Spock, miközben előhúzott egy kérdésekkel teli listát, amit majd végig akart kérdezni. – Kezdhetnénk azzal, hogy elmondja, hogy miért is érdeklődik aziránt, hogy Az Enterprise - nál dolgozzon?  
***  
\- Köszönöm, hogy meghallgatott, rendkívül értékelem – mondta Jim, mikor az kérdések zápora abbamaradt.  
\- Egy magasan tisztelt forrástól rendkívül előnyös értesüléseket kaptunk a munkásságáról. És hiszem, hogy ön egy meglehetősen kiváló tagja lenne a csapatunkba. Az állás az öné, és azt javaslom, ragadja meg a lehetőséget. Gratulálok. – Spock ajkai percegve csavarodtak fel a halvány mosolyba és Jim ezt ragyogóan viszonozta.  
\- Nagyszerű! – pislogott nagyokat és rájött, hogy Bones pasija nagyon kitehetett magáért. Meg kell majd köszönnie később ezt Bonesnak! Talán egy szopással.  
\- Ellene lenne, ha gondját viselném az alávetettemnek? Lassan igazán szüksége lenne némi figyelemre. Természetesen szívesen látjuk, ha szeretne maradni és végignézni – mondta Spock, miközben óvatosan vizsgálta Jim arcát.  
\- Persze, természetesen, de azt hittem, hogy az alávetettem nem… oh! – Jim rájött, hogy az alávetett egész idő alatt az asztal alatt volt. Nem temette a kezeibe az arcát a megfigyelőképessége botlása miatti szégyenben, de közel járt hozzá.  
Habár teljesen elfelejtette erre gondolni, mikor Spock az asztal alá nyúlt és finoman kihúzott egy vonzó férfit az asztal alól a mellette lévő ülőhelyre a barna hajánál fogva. A törzsét fekete selyemkötélé komplex csomómintái fedték, a fekete bőrnyakörv és a bőr karperecek pedig egy lánchoz voltak csatolva, ami az asztal alatt folytatódott. Spock kezei finom eltávolították a labda alakú szájpecket a férfi szájából és egy nyálcsík a kanapára csöppent az eszközről. Spock a szájpecket egy dobozba dobta, hogy majd később megtisztítsa, és maga felé fordította az alárendelt fejét, hogy mélyen megcsókolja. A férfi belenyögött a csókba és még jobban Spock felé fordult, felfedve így a farkát, amit kőkemény volt és vörösen izzott a ráfeszülő péniszgyűrűtől.  
A látvány túlságosan is izgató volt, és mégis, volt benne valami ismerős.  
\- Bones?! – találgatott Jim, és mintha kávét ivott volna, most megint kiköpte volna a lakótársa feltűnésére.  
Spock és az alárendelt – Bones – elhúzódtak egymástól és Bones egy pillantást küldött Jimnek, idegesnek tűnve, de csendben maradt és engedelmes Spocknak. Spock, máskézből egészen szórakoztatottnak tűnt a jelenttől, ahogy egy kezét még mindig kissé Bones hajába csavarva tartotta.  
\- Te… egész idő alatt… oh, édes Istenem, Spock, te Bones pasija vagy! – Jim tudta, hogy összefüggéstelen és szükségtelenül hangos volt, de bakker, nem minden nap jön rá az ember, hogy a lakótársa egy BDSM klub tulajdonos alávetettje.  
\- kétségkívül. – Annak ellenére, hogy a vulkániaknak nem kellene érzelmeket kifejezni, Spock egész jónak mutatkozott az önelégült vigyorgásban. – Az én Leom kiváló dolgokat mondott nekem önről.  
\- Hn – válaszolt Jim intelligensen.  
\- Jól érzi magát? – kérdezte Spock, és most már aggódónak tűnt. Ha pedig Spock aggódott, akkor Bones valószínűleg betegre aggódhatta magát. Így hát Jim gyorsan igyekezett összeszedni és tisztázni magát.  
\- Nem is tudtam, hogy Bones - bocsánat, Leo – szerette ezt az egészet! – Megállt és a szeme a szobatársára siklott. – Nagyjából semmi átlagoson túlit sem csináltam vele.  
\- Ez a bekorlátozottság és ellenállás is az egyik része annak, amiért úgy érzem, hogy remekül tagja lehetnek klubunknak – válaszolta Spock. – Szintén úgy érzem, hogy köszönöttel tartozom, azért amiért ennyire frusztrálttá tette őt. Számos… emlékezetes estéhez vezetett.  
\- Látom. – Jim nem tudta levenni a szemét Leoról. Ahogy a selyem izgatóan eltakarta és felfedte a bőre szeleteit, ahogy az ajkai duzzadtak és vörösek voltak, és ahogy az erekciója kendőzetlenül megmutatkozott, Jim érezte, hogy olyan erotikusképet lát most, ami örökké az agyába fog égni.  
\- Szeretne csatlakozni a bemutatóhoz?  
\- Ez- ez agy rendben van? – kérdezte Jim, Spockra pislogva de Leora nézve.  
\- Beszélhetsz, Leo – mondta Spock finoman és eleresztette a férfi haját egy utolsó csitító masszírozással a fejbőrén. Leo elégedetten dorombolva dőlt bele az érintésbe mielőtt Jim felé fordult volna a tekintetével.  
\- Több mint rendben – mondta lelkesen és a hangja érces volt a szájpecektől.- Ha akarod.  
\- Hogy a pokolba ne akarnám?! – szuszogta Jim és a hangja már remegett az izgalomtól.  
\- Akkor azt hiszem elég ennyi a beszédből.  
Spock ismét Leo hajába markolt, hatra húzta a fejét és számos sötét szívásnyomot hagyott a nyakán. Leo megpróbálta a csípőjét Spock felé lökni de Spock a szabad kezével hamar mozgásképtelenné tette. Ekkor belenyalt Leo szájába és megharapta az alsó ajkát, majd elhúzódott és felállt. Megragadott számos szálát Leo selyemkötelékei között majd egy kézzel felemelte és az asztalra fektette a férfit. Az erő ennyire kimutatására Leo felzihált, és ahogy egyre csak megpróbált felülni és Spock után nyúlni, úgy lett egyre csak visszanyomva az asztalra.  
\- Spock, baszki, ne húzd tovább az agyam, így is több mint egy óráig várattál!  
Folytatta hát a vergődést és a harcot a kötelékei ellen, de Spock csak türelmesen állt ott és várt, egy kézzel a másik mellkasán és így könnyen visszafogva őt, türelmese, várva, hogy a másik harci kedve elapadjon. Jim úgy érezte, mintha Leoval együtt őt is lefogták volna, csapdába ejtették volna székben, ahogy itt magába a látványt.  
\- Hagyd abba a kínlódást, Leo. Ez csak tovább fogja késleltetni a megkönnyebbülésed.  
\- Baszódj meg!  
\- Az én szándékom az, hogy megbasszalak _téged_. Éppenséggel. - Spock egyik hüvelykujját használta, hogy megdörzsölje Leo egyik mellbimbóját, mielőtt másik kezével leheletfinoman végigsimított volna a farkán. Leo remegve emelkedett fel az asztalról mielőtt feladta volna a küzdelmet. – De jelenleg vendégünk van. Megmutatnád neki a fellációs képességeidet?  
\- Igen, Uram! – Leo lelkesnek hangzott, ahogy felült és felcsúszott az asztalhoz hogy aztán Jim elé térdeljen a földre, lágyan elnyílt ajkakkal türelmesen várva.  
\- Jim, azt hiszem irányítanod kell őt. Szeret követelőzően viselkedni, de azt preferálja, ha határozottan veszik kézbe.  
Spock hangja kirántotta Jimet az agya ködéből és szűnt rá egy pillanatot, hogy a hüvelykujját Leo orcáján, ami csak még inkább csak elmélyített azt a vágyát, hogy a szájában találjon megkönnyebbülést. Másik kezével elővette félkemény erekcióját és finoman megszorította, és csak fokozta a vágyát, ahogy látta Leot előre dőlni, hogy elérje. Másik kezével határozottan a másik hajába markolt és visszafogta, és a szűkölése rakéta módban indította meg Jim ágyéka felé az összes vért. A farka hegyét Leo ajkainak dörzsölte és egy finom nyelv merészkedett ki, hogy megnyalja a hegyét. Jim felzihált és megszorítva magát még jobban még egyszer végig húzta a farka hegyét a lágy ajkakon. Most, amikor Leo kinyitotta a száját, hogy ismét megnyalja Jim irányítva a fejét épp csak a határon tartotta, és Jim igyekezett összeszedni magát attól az érzéstől, ahogy a lakótársa nyelve körözött körülötte, majd az alsó oldalhoz vándorolt és az ajkait odaadóan zárta össze. Jim kihúzódott, élvezettel nézve a nyál és előváladék csíkot, ami összekötötte őket.  
Ekkor Jim Leo szájába nyomult, egészen addig, amíg teljesen fel nem töltötte őt, és Leo teste automatikusan küzdeni kezdett, kissé fulladozott ahogy a torka tökéletesen zárta körben. Jim lehúzta a farkáról Leot, hogy az levegőért kaphasson. Mielőtt teljesen megnyugodhatott volna a légzése Jim visszalökte magát és Leo elismerően nyögött és fenséges vibrálást küldött Jimbe. Jim eleresztette a haját, hogy a többi munkát már Leora hagyja. Leo mozgatta a fejét, szopta és nyalta, és egyik kezével a fakrának tövét szorította, mikor nem vette azt teljesen egészében, falánkan a szájába. Jim kezei Leo vállán ököllé szorultak, ahogy Leo nyelve kéjt fakasztott minden sejtjéből és úgy nyögött, ahogy még soha. Ám épp olyan biztosan, mint ahogy Jimnek mindjárt orgazmusa lett volna Spock megjelent Leo mögött, hogy lerántsa őt Jimről és könnyedén megemelje a férfit, hogy végül a lábain álljon.  
\- Elnézést kérek, amiért megzavartalak titeket, de úgy vélem jobban kielégítene, ha részt vennél az események további folyamában is – mondta Spock. Levette Leo kezeiről a bilincseket és felkapta őt menyasszony pózban, hogy erőfeszítés nélkül a szoba másik felében lévő ágyhoz vigye őt és ledobja rá.  
Jim követte őket, és magába szívta a látványt, ahogy Spock szétnyitotta Leo lábait, hogy jobb hozzáférése legyen és kihúzott egy méretes dugót. A tény, hogy Leo egész idő alatt viselte ezt majdnem elég volt Jimnek, hogy átlendítse az elélvezés határán, de visszafogta, ahogy emlékezett Spock szavaira.  
Spock Leot egy pozícióba rángatta, úgy, hogy a feje az ágy szélén legyen, és a hátán feküdjön, Spock pedig a combja közé helyezkedett. Leoba nyomta ekkor két ujját, és finoman úgy forgatta őket, hogy folyamatosan ingereljék a prosztatáját. Leo rángatózva húzódott el az ujjaktól csak azért, hogy aztán feléjük lökjön a csípőjével; egyértelműen nem tudta, mit kezdjen a hirtelen jött gyönyörrel. Jim nagyra tágult szemekkel nézte, ahogy Spock kérlelhetetlenül ingerelte a lakótársát tovább.  
\- Spock, Uram, basszon már meg!  
\- Hogy kérünk valamit udvariasan, Leo? – kérdezte Spock, miközben egy igen erőset dörzsölt a prosztatáján.  
\- Kérem, dugjon meg, kérem, magamban kell éreznem!  
\- Nem is ez olyan nehéz, nem igaz, ashal-veh? – Spock eltávolította az ujjait, hogy besíkosítózza megát, és aztán egy lökéssel elmerüljön Leoban. A mérete miatt Leo egy sor értelmetlen és artikulálatlan hangot adott ki magából, és mire Spock végre tövig merült addigra Leo gyakorlatilag vonaglott alatt, a csípőjét fel és le mozgatta és vágyakozóan nyomta magát még lejjebb Spockon.  
\- Többet, kérlek, Spock! – zihálta Leo, és az égető szükség kihallatszott a hangjából, de a péniszgyűrű visszafogta.  
\- Csendet, Leo. – Spock csípőjével lökni kezdett, úgy állítva a szöget, hogy mindig érintse a párja prosztatáját. Leo hangosan felkiáltott, épp úgy, ahogy azt Spock eltervezte. – Talán segítséget kaphatnál abban, hogy csendben maradj. Jim, esetleg el tudnád hallgattatni őt a farkaddal?  
Valami abban, ahogy Spock ezeket a mocskos szavakat ennyire tényszerűen mondta ki pokolian izgató volt. Válaszként mind Jim mond Leo nyögtek és Spock vigyorgott majd egy újabb durva lökést intézett Leo prosztatája felé. Jim a farkát Bones várakozó szájába csúsztatta, majd ő és Spock egymásra néztek Leo teste felett.  
Spock egy ujját begörbítette és Jim megértve a célzást előre hajolt, valahol boldogan engedelmeskedve a férfinek; már megint előjött a váltakozó természete. Csókolóztak, vagyis inkább a nyelvül és a fogaik egymással csatáztak. Leo hallotta őket, nyögött Jim farka körül és megpróbált Spockéba lökni. Jim és Spock elhúzódtak egymástól és mindketten vigyorogtak. A tekintetükbe melegség ült és úgy érezték, mintha évek óta ismernék egymást, pedig ezen a szent napon találkoztak először. A személyiségeik, a stílusuk annyira különbözőek voltak, de mégis, gond nélkül összehozta őket az Ő Leojuk. Kimondatlan megegyezéssel kezdetek el együtt mozogni.  
Leot elöntött a kéj, a gyönyör kapujában táncolt már, csak arra volt már képes, hogy magába fogadja Jimet és Spockot és elveszetten a gyönyörbe és a majdnem-fájdalomban, amit a gyűrű okozott neki, ami visszatartotta őt a megkönnyebbüléstől. Spock farka a prosztatájának dörzsölődött és az őrületbe kergette, és Jim farka gyönyörűen töltötte ki, érzékien. Érezte, hogy Jim közel van, és Spock lökései is egyre szabálytalanabbakká váltak. Nyögött, az egyszerű gondolata annak, mindketten kitöltik csaknem elég volt, hogy átlökjék a peremen. Ekkor Jim farka lüktetni kezdett a torkában, az ismerős, sós íz elöntötte a nyelvét és Spock pedig lehúzta róla a péniszgyűrűt és gyorsabban és gyorsabban lökött. Jim kihúzódott a szájából, kimerülten és Leo egy éles kiáltást hallatott, amikor végre megszabadult a gyűrű szorításától és amint Spock még egyszer a prosztatájához ért elélvezett, örömét saját hasára és mellkasára lőve.  
Az, ahogy Leo falai orgazmus alatt megfeszültek és ellazultak Spockot is átlendítette a határon, így ő finoman lökött Leo most már kábult testébe, amíg az ő is le nem csillapodott. Kihúzta magát és Leo mellé feküdt. Megfogta Jim csuklóját és az ágyba húzta őt. Jim vette a lapot és a helyére csúszott, Leo másik oldalára. Percek csendes pihenése után Spock óvatosan eloldozta a selyemkötelékeket, levette Leo nyakörvét és félretette őket. Felvette őket, majd elment, és két nedves mosdókesztyűvel tért vissza. Az egyiket Jim felé nyújtotta, és Jim minden feletti természetességgel vette azt el, hogy aztán együtt tisztítsák meg Leot. Mikor végeztek Spock karjai közé vonta Leot hátulról és egy finom csókot lehelt a vállára.  
\- Olyan jó voltál – mondta mosolyogva.  
\- Te is – motyogta Leo ahogy hátra döntötte a fejét, hogy csókot kérjen a párjától, majd visszadöntötte a fejét a párnára, hogy Jimmel nézzen szembe. – És te, te is remek voltál!  
\- Köszi Bones. Baromi lenyűgöző voltál.  
\- Gyere ide. – Bones kinyúlt és közelebb húzta Jimet, így a karjait Jim törzse köré fonta és Jim karjai mind Leo, mind Spock oldalán nyugodtak.  
Bones elégedetten sóhajtott.  
\- Az én drágáim – mondta, és a déli akcentusa sokkal de sokkal hallhatóbb volt, ahogy lassan álomba szenderült.  
\- Igen – mondta Jim az orcájára csókot nyomva.  
Spock finoman Leo vállához dörzsölte az orrát.  
\- A tiéd vagyunk.


End file.
